Cats and Claws
by Mastermind Minion
Summary: A fic pertaining to Vincent, and Cats.


Cats and Claws

Summary:

A fun fic pertaining to Vincent and Cats.

Warnings:

Story is rated for Language.

A/N:

Just a stupid idea that didn't quite come out the way I imagined it….Too many cats, I think. That and I was bored...

Disclaimer:

As with all the other fellow fanfic writers, I own not.

People were staring, their eyes following their every movement as they walked down the street towards the Inn. Cloud looked around nervously at the hostile townspeople. He kept waiting for one to jump out and attack them. Fortunately, it seemed that luck was on their side because they made it to the Inn without trouble. Without hesitation, Cloud quickly stepped in and up to the counter to pay for some rooms for the night. The girls were right behind him. Barret, Cid and Nanaki waited outside the Inn for their companions. The last three towns were out of room at the Inn, and they were desperate for a bed and bath. Three weeks trudging through a bog tends to make people dirty and smelly for some reason. Even Vincent seems dirtier than usual, Cid thought as he stared at the gunman leaning against the Inn wall, staring out at the passerby's. Mud was caked onto his clothes and face, his hair was partially streaked with mud, and Cid thought he saw a bit of blood mixed in with the mud on the gunman's face. Cid leaned back against the wall and light up a cigarette; take a long drag on it before expelling the smoke. He lost himself to morbid thoughts about the three week march through the bog until Barret and Nanaki's laughs brought him back to the real world.

"What the fuck're ya laughin' at?"

They continued to laugh, staring past the cigarette smoking pilot. Cid turned and nearly dropped his cigarette. His mouth fell open and he felt the beginnings of a laugh start somewhere in his stomach. Vincent, still leaning against the wall staring off into space didn't seem to notice what was going on. Rubbing against his leg and purring was a large tabby cat. It mewled up at the gunman before continuing to rub. A few seconds later, a couple more cats joined the first in demanding attention. One of the cats joined the tabby on rubbing against Vincents legs, while the second, a small white and light brown speckled kitten, climbed up the oblivious Vincent and settled itself in the crook of his arm, purring loudly and contentedly. Cid guffawed and laughed, cigarette forgotten as he, Barret and Red laughed so hard their stomachs hurt.

"Look!" Barret pointed.

Cid and Red tore their gaze away from Vincent and looked where Barret was pointing.

"Damn! Talk about animal magnetism!" Cid chortled.

Red just stared as three or four cats came out from beneath, behind and inside the surrounding buildings, heading straight for the purring, mewling cats rubbing against Vincent. They watched as the cats began joining the three happy cats in rubbing any part of the gunman they could reach. Quite a few of them climbed on top of his head, shoulders and even clinging onto his clothes, doing anything possible to rub against him. It wasn't until one of them, a black tuxedo cat began licking his lips that Vincent blinked, and stared down at the cats clinging onto his clothing. Cid howled with laughter when Vincent tried to dislodge a few of the mewling cats. Vincent picked one of the cats off his arm and set it down before working on another. No sooner had he released the cat, than it climbed back up to its original perch. He stared at the cat a moment before removing a cat from the top of his head and dropping that one to the ground. Cid laughed even harder when the cat refused to be dropped. It clung to Vincent's wrist, wrapping its legs around his arms and extended its claws just enough to grab clothing. Vincent tried to get the cat off, but after failing a few times, he ignored that particular cat and worked on removing the others. The cats seemed determined not to come off, and used any means possible to remain clinging to the gunman. Vincent had just finished successfully prying off one particular cat that had been rubbing its head against his armpit and was holding it out for Cid to take when Cloud and the girls came out of the Inn.

"Good news," Cloud said, grinning at Cid.

Cid glanced up at the kid, his face red from laughing too much.

"Ya got rooms?"

Cloud nodded. "The guy only had one, but I figured that it's better than nothing. So, the girls will get the beds, and we can take the floor." He said, completely oblivious to Vincent's state.

Barret and Red couldn't take it anymore, they burst out laughing, which caused Cid to start laughing because he knew what they were laughing at. Cloud stared blankly at Cid as said pilot doubled over laughing. He stared at Cid for a moment longer before turning to the girls.

"Do you kn-"He stopped.

The girls were staring. Hard. Yuffie's jaw was open and her eyes were bulging. A small strangling noise came from her gaping mouth. Tifa looked shocked, her mouth was slowly opening and closing. Aerith, however, was giggling. Her head tilted slightly downward, and one hand covering her mouth as her shoulders shook with laughter. Cloud turned to see what they were staring at, and his mouth fell open. The cat covered Vincent was still holding out the cat. Two cats clinging on either arm gave the impression of a cat mating a log, and two cats were spatting for a spot on his head. One, on his shoulder, was leaning across his face to lick his nose, while the other was wrapping itself around his neck, contentedly cleaning the side of his neck.

Cloud snapped his mouth shut, realizing it was open.

"Umm….You got a….bath?"

He said before turning slowly and walking back into the Inn. Leaving the giggling, staring girls, and howling men behind. Vincent glared at his companions before making his way inside the Inn, two cats draping themselves across his feet as he walked.

"I hate cats."

A/N:

My cats actually do all these things(and more) to me.


End file.
